


Shinji "No Homo" Ikari

by himeprince



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, boy oh boy all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeprince/pseuds/himeprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shinj meets a really cute white haired librarian assistant at the library and someone gets a certain lump in his pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinji "No Homo" Ikari

The poor boy had been here for an hour.  
Technically an hour and fifteen minutes, Kaworu thought. Shinji was too engrossed in his own mental debate to notice the albino librarian assistant watching him. Kaworu sat behind the desk, hands folded neatly. Being a librarian assistant was a boring job, but he needed the money for finishing college.  
Shinji was now pretending to admire a painting as he crept closer and closer to the LGBT section of the library. Kaworu chuckled inwardly at Shinji. Was he really that caring about what others would think of him for reading queer novels? Or was he trying to convince himself that he’s not queer, just curious? It’s not like there was a group of people staring at Shinji, wondering about his sexuality. Lilims sure are weird, the library assistant thought.   
Kaworu stood up and walked around his desk and into the LGBT aisle. Shinji turned and they both shared a moment of eye contact before Kaworu smiled and turned to face the shelves.  
“This book is good.” Kaworu said, picking a book off the shelf.  
Shinji awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced at what Kaworu was holding.  
“The Locker Room?” Shinji inquired.  
“Yes, by Amy Lane. It tells an intriguing tale of shared sport passion between two male lovers.”  
Shinji blushed and looked the other way. “I wouldn’t be interested in that.”  
Kaworu studied Shinji’s red face before returning his gaze to the bookshelves.   
“You might like Butterfly Tattoo better.” said Kaworu, pulling out a book and handing it to Shinji. He reluctantly took it, gazing at the cover. On it was a dark blue ocean with a muscular man and a silhouette of a woman bathing in the background.   
Shinji looked up at Kaworu, confused. “But isn’t this, you know, a woman and a man?” In the LGBT section? Shinji thought.  
Kaworu smiled softly and scratched the back of his head. “Well, the main character starts off with his husband, Alex, and ends up with a coworker named Rebecca-”  
“But wait, he...he likes men and women? That’s possible?”   
Kaworu gazed at Shinji with his warm red eyes and placed his hand on Shinji’s. “Love knows no boundaries, regardless of gender.”  
Suddenly the library was really, really warm, Shinji realized. Kaworu was leaning in, his smooth lips parted. Shinji felt heat rise to his face - oh wait, not just his face. Shit.  
Shinji backed up, clutching the book in front of him, particularly where a slight bulge in his pants was. “I um, you know, I’m not-!”  
Kaworu smirked and tilted his head. “So are you getting the book?”  
Shinji swallowed and nodded, keeping his gaze on the floor.  
“Well come with me and I’ll check it out for you. Do you have a library card?” Kaworu asked, taking the book from Shinji’s trembling hands and scanning it on his desk.   
“Yes, here-, wait you work here? But where’s your nametag?”   
“Oh, I’m just the librarian assistant. I don’t get a nametag. But my name is Kaworu Nagisa, what’s yours?”  
“Shinji Ikari.”  
Kaworu smiled and handed the book back to the boy. “What a beautiful name, Shinji. I hope we get to meet again, and exchange thoughts on that novel.”   
“Y-yeah, sure.” Shinji said, smiling nervously and avoiding Kaworu’s gaze. As he walked out of the library, he realized that was the first time he had talked to someone without feeling self conscious. Something about Kaworu created a calming atmosphere. Shinji wondered whether he would maintain this small happiness for a while, before the cold grayness of reality welcomed him into its arms again.


End file.
